Impossible Story
by Granite Aizawa
Summary: TMM n DConan Xover! Minto Aizawa was walking home when she saw some men in black was in transaction. Then, she was hit by a bat, then shewas forced to swallow a pill, that’s made her body shrink! RnR, please!


**Impossible story**

**A/N: Yes! Another story!! TMM ****and**** Dconan ****Xover ****I think... Just read... Actually, I dont know what title is fit with this story... Please Give me better idea for this... stupid things...  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own TMM and Dconan, plus I don't re-check my grammar or any spelling here!! Please review!  
**

**Impossible story**

**By: Granite Aizawa**

**Chapter 1: What?? I'm shrink??**

Minto Aizawa was walking home at the pouring rain.

She sighed.

_Oh my god! Today, is really a bad day. I guess there's no... _

_Wait. _

_what the heck that person is doing here??_

Minto Aizawa saw some certain people, maybe criminals??

Are having a transaction, and she's...

Quite clichély, enjoying listen to their conversation.

There are some men, dressed in black coats.

One man is wearing a black glasses, the older man is carrying a suitcase.

The suitcase is made from Titanium, possibly carrying bomb, explodes or million dollars.

_'What the hell they're doing here?? I could have sworn that the suitcase is containing bomb or explosives or maybe money...' Thought her._

Unbeknown to her, one man, who have long brown hair, and also dressed in black, standing behind her.

The brown-haired man, aimed his bat to Minto.

Minto then turned around, only to face a bat that's successfully, hit her forehead.

"AWK" She groaned.

_What the hell... How he could find her??_

The man looked at her with murderous aura.

Minto felt like he'd killed her if he want.

"Aniki!!" Said the man who wore black glasses. Minto could have sworn that the man was running to him.

"Be careful, Vodka" replied him, coldly.

"Hai. Aniki-sama, what we should do to her??" Said Vodka, glared Minto.

"Should we kill her??" suggested him.

_'No... I don't wanna die... I don't... Oh my god, I can't move my body!! Help... Onee-Sama!! Onee-Sama... help me!!!' _Thought Minto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zakuro sneezed. She didnt know why she sneezed, but maybe because she get the cold.

She hated cold.

Zakuro then took Kleenex, so... well? you know...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Onee-Sama!!" cried Minto.

Vodka aimed his gun to her.

Minto closed her eyes. _'No.. I will die...'_

Suddenly, he stopped. Minto opened one eye to see Gin.

The brown-haired man stopped him.

"No, Vodka. That's not a good way to threat a lady like that.." Said him, coldly.

He smiled, with a big amount of cruelly in his smile.

"But- Gin" protested him.

"Here" said he, took something from his pocket.

A pill.

_'Or capsule??_

_Umm... Whatever._

_What's that?? A toxin??_

_What?? what the hell he'll doing?? Wha?? He... put that thing... or capsule in my mouth then...'_

"Eat this, young lady" replied him, smirked sarcastically. He drank me some water.

I swallowed the pill, that bring me into my unconsciousness...

_Ugh?? I felt my heart was beating fast?? what the??_

_What's this feeling? I think I'll die...  
_

"Gin, the police are going there" warned Vodka.

"Shit! Let's go" said he, ran to his Porsche.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 minutes later...

I opened my eyes, only to find some policemen worrying around me.

"Oh, It's just a little girl"

"But, why the girl lost some blood??" asked the others.

"Hey, get me paramedics"

_'Little girl?? What the hell they are talking about??'_ thought Minto.

"Little girl, are you okay??"

_'I'm already thirteen, cant they saw that??'_

Minto rolled her eyes, then ran from them.

"That policemen are fuckin' crazy!! Can't they see that I'm already thirteen??" Swore Minto, while running away from them.

Suddenly, she stopped.

"Heck, I'm tired of run-"

Minto saw at a mirror, which is displayed in front of her, that made her realize that...

"What?? I'm shrink????" A certain Minto Aizawa found that her -now- small body is really not match with her new dress...

**A/N: yes!! cliffhanger!! So, what do you think?? Please read and review!!**


End file.
